princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Jirō Akutagawa/Trivia
Character Trivia *He has been shown able to use his left hand to play Genius 141: Jiro Akutagawa. *He is Hyotei's No.2 player. *When he is playing in official tournaments Jirō often plays in his boxers. According to Chōtarō Ōtori, this is because when Jirō takes off his sweat pants his shorts also come off with them. *Jirō has a poster of the movie The Prince of Tennis: Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen! on his bedroom wall. *He turns off his sheep shaped alarm clock by hitting a tennis ball at it with his racquet. Other Trivia *Jirō has appeared in all of the Shonen Jump character popularity polls since his introduction into the story. In the second poll, he came in 25th place. In both third and fourth polls, he came in 13th place. *His tennis style is modeled after John McEnroe. Personal Information *Hobby: Manga (magazines), Sleeping *Father's Occupation (family business): Family-owned business (Dry-cleaners) *Spends his allowance on: New types of Pocky *Motto: 果報は寝て待て (all things come to those who wait) *Best Subjects: Technology, P.E *Worse Subjects: Classics, Chinese *Committee: off-school activities *Places often visited in school: Quadrangle, Back courtyard, Rooftop, Infirmary *Favorite Color: Orange *Favorite Food: Lamb, Mousse pocky *Favorite Movie: Will become sleepy no matter what he sees *Favorite Book: All shounen (young males) manga *Favorite Music: Will become sleepy no matter what he hears *Favorite Type: Bright and fun person *Place you want to go for dates: Manga Cafe *Thing you want most now: I want a huge sofa in my room *Routine duties: Changing pillowcase *Dislikes(/bad at): Tomatoes *Special non-tennis skill: he can recite all the "stands" in "JoJo", "stand" being a special ability featured in the manga series "Jojo's Bizarre Adventures" A Word for the Two *Aoi: I also aim for cord balls, so I want to become a volleyer like Marui-san and Akutagawa-san and be popular! *Akutsu: Do you think you can survive with just volleys? The path ahead isn't that easy. *Amane: Amane― Akutagawa-san and Marui-san are both volleyers who hit charming volleys..... pfft. Note: The pun is horebore (charming/impressive) no boree (volleys) *Gin: Akutagawa-han and Marui-han both live for the moment. Perhaps this is also the way humans should be. *Inui: The flexibility of Akutagawa's wrists and Marui's finesse are both illogical. I suppose that's what you call the gift of nature. *Ibu: Occasionally, I can smell the sweet odour of candy coming from someone's bag. I wonder whose it is... *Irie: or middle schoolers, the two of them are quite something. But that's still not enough, you need to develop more synthesis. *Ōtori: Both Marui-san and Jackal-san are very strong doubles players, aren't they? I want to play against them someday! *Oni: Watching them play so cheerfully, it just makes me remember my days as a kid. *Atobe: I have no doubt that he has a natural gift for volleys, but your moods are too unstable, Jiro. *Kabaji: Jirou... senpai... please... be awake... during practice. *Oshitari: Jirou is really cheerful, it's great, isn't it. His smile can somehow... make you feel cleansed. *Kamio: The other day when I went to the shops, I saw him minding the shop at a dry cleaners! Though, he was sleeping, of course! *Kawamura: Marui-kun and Akutagawa-kun are both full of confidence, it's enviable! I will have confidence in my power and do my best too! *Kite: It seems like Akutagawa-kun is wide awake when it comes to Marui-kun's matches, doesn't it? He is asleep for everything else though... *Kintarō: Whether it's "magic volley" or "tightrope-walking", both are cool~! I want to try it too! *Krauser: The both of them hit volleys like magic, don't they. Niou-san said the two of them were magicians. *Kurobe: For what they lack in height, they make up for it in the technique area. There are many challenges, but I anticipate their growth. *Kenya: Just when I thought Akutagawa was mumbling, it was Stand names from "JoJo". I thought it was a some kind of rap! *Zaizen: That Jiro guy, why is he always that sleepy? Seriously unbelievable. *Yūta: I lost during the Prefectural Tournament, but next time I will win against you with my "Double Twist Spin Shot"! *Taki: Jiro is our mood-maker, I believe. Although he's usually just asleep, he's noisy when awake. *Sakaki: I'm surprised that you are enduring the harshness of the training camp, being the temperamental person that you are. Strive well in that form. You may go! (itte yoshi!) *Shishido: Stop it with the "It (that shot) will be returned cleanly...... by Shishido, that is!" at least when you pair up with me in doubles! *Shiraishi: Akutagawa-kun is someone who is the epitome of the word 'innocence'. It's great to be honest with your own feelings. *Chinen: Ah, you were here? You're so short, I couldn't see you properly. It will be good if you grew taller during this training camp! *Tsuge: It is true you two have talent. But if you're content with that, then there is little to no growth for you from here on. *Hiyoshi: Akutagawa-senpai? ... Can you please stop calling me "HiyoC~" for a change? *Hitouji: If I have to keep hearing that way of speaking, even without imitating, it seems like it will become my verbal tic! *Tezuka: You cannot be an athlete with just talent. The present them are most likely the results of the build-up of their efforts. *Hirakoba: I want to test whether or not that finesse will appear when up against my Habu! *Fuji: The match at the Kanto District Tournament was fun. I want to play against your volleys again at this training camp. *Mizuki: nfufu... I know now, Akutagawa-kun. That sleepy face... it's due to your late-night secret training, isn't it? *Mukahi: I'm in the same room as Jirou and Marui. But when they start their volley talks, you just can't stop them, even until late into the night! *Ryoma: Come to think of it, I have yet to have a match with Marui-san or Jirou-san, right. Shall we play? In singles. Category:Character Subpages